To Act Your Age
by Too.Lazed.Too.Tired
Summary: Sometimes, Huey had forgotten what age he had been. Silly as this had sounded. Some simple Huey/Jaz friendship. c:


I don't own nothing here~! 8D Continue on~!

. . . .

It was an ordinary day within the Freeman's household…so far, at least.

Riley had been out; recently, the mischievous eight year old had made friends with a new young -Caucasian- boy; one who smoked with cigarettes just as Lamilton Taeshawn had. Being the smarter brother, Huey insisted this wasn't a good idea, but, no; Riley didn't listen.

This, had left the more mature brother and his grandfather alone. With Riley gone, Huey hadn't wished to do anything much today that dealt with some sort of 'insane-crazy-episode,' either. Perhaps reading a book and listen to Elton John would bring serenity to the domestic terrorist…

But, unfortunately not.

His plans for today were ruined as once as he heard Barack Obama's voice beam from the television set downstairs.

Sighing, Huey put his book aside and made his way downstairs. Yup, just as he suspected; Granddad had been watching CNN news, _again_.

"Granddad, can I please advise you something?" Still standing within the stairwell; Huey stared to the elder in a dead-beat fashion.

"What is it boy?"

Granddad hadn't spared him a glance, but he certainly appeared aggravated already with his oldest grandson's presence. "I'm watching Barack Huessien Obama~~" Huey almost found it amazing just how his once stern manner of speaking melted into a 'soft' and 'dreamy' one.

Rubbing his forehead momentarily, Huey released a sigh, "I just wanted to say…you shouldn't be watching the news as much as you've been doing." the ten year old spared Granddad a glance once again; expecting to hear a 'Stop hatin' on Obama!' or something of the sort. Nothing had came out from his grandfather's mouth just yet, thankfully.

Everything was going completely good, going completely great. Perhaps Granddad would listen to him just as he admitted he should've and would've last week! Huey decided to continue this 'conversation,'

"Not only I…but the experts haven even said…"

Granddad certainly didn't cut him off, but rather, turned up the volume to it's maximum. Huey's expression almost flashed to one of aggravation,

"GRANDDAD."

No reply had came out.

"GRANDDAD!" "BOY!" The elder finally snapped back; just as upset as Huey had been. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO OUTSIDE AND PLAY OR SOMETHING?"

Huey's already arched eyebrows almost went down more.

"LIKE A…LIKE A…" Granddad quenched his eyelids shut, "DO…whatever it is kids ya'll ages do."

Kids his age…

Huey scowled; having no choice but to retreat from the household now. "Fine…"

. . .

Sometimes, Huey had forgotten what age he had been. Silly as this sounded, but, with his grandfather's ignorant ways combined with Riley's; he had no choice but to -in his own way- provide for his two family members with intellect. He had known far more than most his age had; secrets that the government had held and wouldn't release. And, conspiracy theories; many, many conspiracy theories…__

_**"Boy, you just **_ten_**! Go on n' play with some trucks or somethin!"**_

_**"Ah, shuddup nigga. Nobody wanna hear dat." **_

It had then occurred to Huey after so long; he was just only ten years old. Nobody suspected a mere child that age to get into such subjects. If Huey had been more immature; and god forbid that, he'd surely pout and utter; 'it's just not fair.' But, no, he wouldn't do that.

"Hi Huey~!"

"Jasmine…"

The bi-racial girl beamed more than usual today, hands wrapped behind her back as she confronted the far wiser 'friend' of hers. Well…Jazmine considered Huey to be her friend, anyway…and deeply hoped that he had been.

"Are you doing anything today~?"

Huey automatically knew that she wanted him to engage in one of her childish activities, but, he couldn't just lie to her face. He did need something to do today, after all…

"No."

Jazmine's smile became _brighter. _

. . .

"So!" excitedly, Jazmine scrambled through her various dolls. Huey acknowledged how most of them had 'porcelain-skin' but, he wasn't going to speak up about it. "This one is Mrs. Freeman!"

Huey raised an eyebrow slowly inspected this 'Mrs. Freeman', "She has my last name."

"Yeah! Because…because…" Jazmine blushed a bit, "I wanted her to be the more smart one out of my other dolls! _Someone _has to keep them safe. Kinda like…you!"

Huey was flattered, stoic in expression as always, but, flattered nonetheless.

Jazmine Dubois had been a girl who was more oblivious to the world's issues, but, she always still listened to what Huey had to say until they got a bit too 'hurtful.' Needless to say, she acted her age in contrast to Huey. However, the next day, the mulatto would appear again ready to hear whatever Huey wished to say.

And, deep down. Way deep down, Huey…

…he appreciated that.

In her highest of spirits, Jazmine then hummed; making her dolls converse with one another with silly high or low voices. Huey closed his eyes; leaning his head against the firm bark of the tree that had been behind him.

It must've been nice to act like an actual ten year old…most of the time.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

…you all remember me? 8D Noooo, probably not...but, a little Boondocks fic. I don't really like how I phrased some things in here, but, it's been forever and…some years since I wrote up some fan fiction. And, this is something incredibly simple, saving me up for a highly possibly BIGGER project for this fandom! …if I don't procrastinate, that is.

Um, anyway, hoped you enjoyed this.


End file.
